fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Junior Hubbard
|status = Deceased |portrayed by = Ron Sloan |first appearance = Friday the 13th: A New Beginning |COD = Decapitated by Roy Burns with a cleaver |last appearance = Friday the 13th: A New Beginning}} Junior James Hubbard is a character of Friday the 13th. He is all the Pinehurst residents' enemy and wants them to die and is decapitated by Roy Burns with a cleaver while coming home riding on his motorcycle. Biography A resident of Crystal Lake, Junior lives on a farm with his mother Ethel and is good friends with the Grissom family, though whether he and his mother were aware of the Grissom's penchant for murder and cannibalism is unknown. He is also enemies with all Pinehurst residents and tells his mom to kill them all. Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs In 1989, Junior drives his mother Ethel to the Pinehurst Youth Development Center, located near their farm, on his motorcycle. As his mother begins to wildly threaten the halfway house and everyone present due to Pinehurst residents Eddie and Tina having snuck onto her property to have sex again, Junior cheers her on, which does little more than annoy Ethel. After his mother finishes yelling profanities at the assembled crowd, Junior drives her home on his motorcycle as she flips the sheriff off. Later, as his mother cuts up some of her chickens and mentions that one Pinehurst resident killed another, Junior happily eats some of Ethel's stew at the dinner table and parrots his mother. After Ethel discovers a drifter named Raymond, who she sends to clean up the chicken coop in exchange for food, at the door, Junior overhears her mock Raymond's shabby appearance and repeats what she said. Agitated by Junior, Ethel tells him to be quiet and claims he is not so handsome himself, prompting the oblivious Junior to agree with her. While out riding his motorcycle, Junior happens upon Tommy Jarvis, a new arrival to Pinehurst, outside a trailer park, and frightens him by quickly pulling up in front of him as he stares at a flickering neon sign. Finding the fact that he scared Tommy hilarious, Junior soon realizes he is from Pinehurst and begins to hassle him, repeating threats his mother had earlier uttered. Enraged by Junior's antics, who tries to punch Tommy, Tommy defends himself, beating Junior and knocking him to the ground. As Junior feebly attempts to fight back, he is saved from being battered by Tommy further when the Pinehurst assistant director, Pam Roberts, finds the two, prompting Tommy to leave Junior alone and run off when Pam calls out to him. Bleeding heavily from Tommy hitting him, Junior returns home and begins to ride around the yard, throwing a tantrum and screaming for his mother. As Ethel yells that she is making his dinner, Junior continues to ride haphazardly and scream at the top of his lungs, only to be promptly silenced when he is decapitated with a meat cleaver wielded by Roy Burns, who had been hiding behind a tree before he can scream again. After his severed head falls to the ground, Junior's headless corpse, still riding the motorcycle, crashes heard by Ethel. Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Although he is a grown adult, Junior's demeanor was that of a needy man child. Growing up in a household with Ethel as his role model, whom has a very cynical, cold, and apathetic attitude towards the world, had no doubt caused him to have an improper upbringing. Therefore, Junior has a serious lack of emotional maturity and social understanding. His desire to appease Ethel also causes him to be unaware that he himself is a source of her frustrations, as demonstrated when he cheers Ethel on as she yells at the Sheriff only for her to tell him to shut up. His immaturity is further demonstrated when he goes home crying to Ethel, after being beating up by Tommy, believing he himself was the victim of their altercation despite being the one who started the physical confrontation with little to no provocation from Tommy. Appearances Films * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) (flashback;corpse) References Category:Victims of Roy Burns Category:Deceased Males Category:Decapitated Category:Male victims Category:Bullies Category:Bastards Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Sliced Category:Amputated Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Tertiary antagonist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Pranksters Category:Mama Boys Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Young